So Is This Love?
by kmp101592
Summary: The trials and tribulations of Lily and James in their 7th year at Hogwarts.
1. Meeting at Platform 9 and Three Quarters

Authors Note: Just to let you all know, I'm new to writing my own stories, so any criticism (constructive or not) would be great! But I'm not going to make or beg anyone to review. If you don't want to, then don't because I'm totally cool with it! Chances are that this is going to completely stink anyway! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for A.J. & Blaire.

So Is This Love?

Chapter 1: Meeting at Platform 9 ¾

"Lily!"

Her name rang through the thick noise that was normal to Platform 9 ¾ every September 1st. She recognized his voice immediately.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily shot over her shoulder to the black haired boy behind her. If she hadn't have known better, she would have guessed that he had awoken from an extremely long nap only moments before. His hair stuck up at odd angles, his glasses were slightly askew, and his robes had a certain ruffled look about them. Although she hated to admit it, this kind of look really worked in his favor. Throughout her musings, she kept her quick pace towards the prefect's carriage.

"I just wanted to hear about your summer" James replied, jogging slightly to close the space between himself and her retreating figure.

"Oh yes! Because if I wanted to tell anyone at Hogwarts about my horrible summer, I would have, without a doubt, chosen you!" she said loudly, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So it was bad" he said softly. Without realizing it, Lily came to a stop and turned to face him, her green eyes blazing angrily.

"Oh, it was more than 'bad'" she began, "I was stuck at home with my sister, who absolutely hates magic by the way, while my parents toured throughout France, Spain, and Italy!". Her voice rose with every word, filled with anger and frustration. "And because my sister is the oldest, my parents left her in charge! She kept me locked in my room while she and her friends hung-out downstairs! In other words-"

"But you're 17?" James interrupted a look of mild confusion upon his handsome features. "Why didn't you just use magic?"

"I just told you!" she all but screamed. "I was in a house full of muggles! If I had done so much as an Alohamora charm with them in the house, I could have gotten in huge trouble! Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to the prefect's compartment to meet with the Head Boy."

James stopped in mid step. Lily glanced back at him and asked "What?"

He merely stood there for a second more before bursting out in laughter. Confused by his odd behavior, Lily involuntarily took a step towards him, her brows furrowed. They stood there for a good 3 or 4 minutes, waiting for James to control his guffawing. After a few more moments he was, at least, able to speak.

"You're Head Girl?" he asked, still gasping for air.

"Yes, I am." she answered hesitantly, very unsure of where this conversation would lead.

"I…I…" he broke out into another fit of raucous laughter, "I am Head Boy!"

Lily stood there, stunned. How could James Potter, one of the ringleaders of the Marauders, and perhaps the best known prankster in Hogwarts history be Head Boy? It wasn't possible. It had to be a joke. But if it wasn't a joke…whoever would make Potter Head Boy had to be completely mental. No one in their right mind would choose him! It was a joke, she was positive, but what else could it be? _'The truth'_ said a little voice in the back of her head. She shook herself mentally. There was no way he could really be Head Boy. But then she remembered something even worse and immediately understood his laughter.

"I have to share the Head Tower with you?"

He nodded, still shaking with suppressed hilarity. The Head Tower was like one of the house common rooms and dormitories, except it was only for the two Heads. In simpler terms, they would be living together. Which also meant sharing a bathroom!

"So" James started holding out his arm to her as if he were asking her to dance, "Shall I escort you to the carriage so we may begin our meeting?"

Lily turned on her heel and half ran to the designated compartment.

"Well" James muttered "That went better than I thought it would."


	2. The Train

Authors Note: Hey! I hope you're all enjoying this! Thanks sooo much to **Kitty-kat831** and **ginnyweaslyssis2402** for reviewing! If anyone has any ideas on where they think this story should go, I would be more than happy to hear them and incorporate them into the story. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters besides A.J. & Blaire.

So Is This Love?

Chapter 2: The Train

Lily could feel her anger reaching its boiling point. For the past 15 minutes, James had been blabbering about Quidditch, the Marauders, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. She thought that she would go absolutely mad if he kept going like this.

"Potter" she finally interrupted him, the look on her face making it clear that he needed to shut up. "Why don't we discuss some of our Head duties like patrolling the corridors and such."

He appeared to be in deep thought for a moment before saying "If you ask me, I think we should discuss a shower schedule because it only takes me 5 minutes, but I know that some girls can take hours so-"

James fell silent at the look on her face. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"The Prefects will be here in less than 10 minutes. We need to decide on what times we will patrol and come up with a schedule for them. We also need to discuss what we want to say to them when they get here. So" she paused, eyeing James to be sure he was paying attention "what time do you want to patrol? I understand that you have Quidditch, so if we can work out what your time will be, we can fit in everyone else."

He looked down at his hands before speaking again. "I got Quidditch Captain too." He mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

She looked at him for a moment, obviously confused before asking "What's wrong with that?"

He looked at her, smiling slightly, before answering "I really hope that I can handle all of this."

Lily didn't know what came over her, but with out thinking, she reached over and placed a small hand on his muscular shoulder.

"James" she started softly, the tenderness in her voice surprising them both "if anyone can handle all of this, you can."

He smiled up at her and said, without thinking "But really, what are we going to do about showers?"

"So for the next 20 minutes" Lily continued to the group of Prefects in front of her, all except for the Slytherins, hanging on to her every word "we need for the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Prefects to patrol the first third of the train, while the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Prefects patrol the second third. James and I will handle the last third."

Everyone nodded and began to stand up to leave, but before they took a step, James said loudly "Now I don't want to hear of anyone abusing their privileges". They all looked up at him in surprise as he went on, staring pointedly at the Slytherins. "If I hear of anyone hassling any of the students, not only will you have to deal with me and Lily, but I am sure Dumbledore will not hesitate to strip you of your badge."

"And because nobody wants that" he broke into a large crooked smile that sent shivers down the backs of all the girls that were present "lets be good little Prefects, ok?"

Everyone smiled and nodded before leaving the compartment in pairs, exiting through the sliding glass doors. Within a matter of seconds, the only people left were Lily and James.

She looked up at him and said, in what she hoped was a nonchalant voice "Well I guess we better get to the back of the train."

He nodded and smiled at her before leading her out and into the deserted corridor. As they made their way to the back of the long line of compartments, they ran into a bunch of Slytherins in their year, lead by none other than Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, well" drawled Lucius, eyeing Lily crudely, making her blush. "If it isn't our new Head Students. We better watch our step boys" he turned to his group of friends "we don't want to get in trouble with the Mud-Blood!"

As they all howled with laughter, James stepped in front of Lily protectively, drawing his wand in the process. He pointed it at Lucius Malfoy, and said calmly "I don't tolerate name calling, Malfoy".

Lucius raised his eyebrows in mock fear. "Oh no! What are you going to do to me Potter? Put me in detention?"

The Slytherins behind him laughed loudly again, one even snorting in enthusiasm.

Lily placed her hand on his and slowly lowered it to his side.

"You can't fight with them." She hissed. "You'll loose your badge!"

"Some things are more important than badges, Lily" he said quietly.

But in the short moment that he had not been paying attention, Lucius had raised his own wand and bellowed "SECTUMSMPRA!"

James pulled Lily out of the way, the spell hitting a light fixture behind them.

"Stupefy!" they shouted in unison, hitting not only Lucius, but Snape as well. Just as the others began to pull out their wands, Lily cried "Expelliarmus!" and about 7 or 8 wands shot towards her. She ducked, hearing them land behind her with soft clunking noises. As she stood up straight again, the sounds of compartment doors opening along the corridor reached their ears. From the compartment directly to their right came Sirius, Remus, and Peter all with their wands held aloft.

"Well if it isn't my wonderful brother" a voice sneered from the back of the silver and green clad group "I haven't seen you all summer!"

"Regulus" greeted Sirius stonily.

The boy stepped out from behind one of the larger boys. He was, unmistakably, kin to Sirius. He had his shaggy dark hair and handsome face, but his eyes, unlike Sirius's pearly gray, were pitch black.

"You know, mum was pretty torn up when you left" he stated, his eyes twinkling maliciously.

"Oh really" Sirius had a look on his face of pure fury, hate, and resentment. "How long did it take her to blast me off the family tree?"

"2 hours, but she would have done it sooner if she hadn't been crying all over the place. You broke her heart."

"What heart!?!" Sirius bellowed as he roared with cold laughter. "You should know by now that the woman is heartless!"

The silence that rang throughout the corridor was broken only by the sounds of Sirius panting in the wake of his outburst. Everyone was still for a moment. But Sirius turned his back to the entire group and stalked moodily into the compartment he and his friends had occupied earlier. Without a word, James, Lily, Remus, and Peter followed him in closing the door swiftly behind them.


End file.
